Iron Cossack
Iron Cossack (アイアンコサック Aian Kosakku) is the leader of the Neo KGB, a giant evil KGB robot dictator, and a recurring antagonist. He is an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Iron Cossack is a harsh, battle-hardened, boastful, courageous and no-nonsense in his methods and personality. He is tough, brutal, and shows no mercy in combat and very rarely ever holds back. He is very intelligent and charismatic, but is also paranoid sometimes and does not like to be taken lightly. He is a major rival of Victory Demon and the Martian Nazi Party, having an intense hatred for them. However, despite his hatred of the Nazis, he does not care about the heroes either, seeing them as little than more than bugs that are in his way and will kill them if they do get in his way. He is more experienced and militaristic than Victory Demon, however in some ways he manages to be his own worst enemy. In his sparetime, he likes to wrestle with giant monsters bigger than he is, especially the bear-like ones. History Backstory Not a whole lot is known about Iron Cossack's backstory, other than he used to be a monster wrestler similar to Victory Demon and sooner or later also got into politics and then became leader of the Neo KGB. Some point at time, Iron Cossack then met Victory Demon and began to brew a feud between both factions, with it slowly becoming more and more violent. Things escalated between the two when one of his spies named Kolossus was killed by TKT Rhedosaurus in combat, officially getting him involved and sparking the two factions to officially go to war. Debut: Kill! Kill! Kill! Iron Cossack made his first appearance in RP briefly towards the end of the RP where he watched and recorded the fight between TKT Rhedosaurus and Gfantis's group by using his camera drones from afar. Having seen this footage and realizing of the Martian Nazi Party's recent atrocities, he decided to join in on the battle. He Who Bears the Red Star When Ultraman Taro flew over Moscow, Iron Cossack immeadiately attacked him, thinking that he had infiltrated Moscow or was there to attack it. The two fought for a while, with the fight coming to a close when Ultraman Taro fired a red beam against Iron Cossack, causing Iron Cossack to fall over. As Ultraman Taro flew off, Iron Cossack realized that at that point Ultraman Taro was not there to cause harm and was now gone, beings that he fled out of Russia. However he was glad he did it anyways, just to be sure. However, now was the time for serious business. Iron Cossack then contacted and hacked into the Martian Nazi Party's computers over at Island X, where he soon spoke to Victory Demon himself. Iron Cossack revealed to Victory Demon that one of his generals had slain one of his spies known as Kolossus, which was the final straw in their quiet but graduate feud and then told him that this meant war between the two factions. Victory Demon then told Iron Cossack that he had no clue who he was up against, to which Iron Cossack retorted back that he had no idea who he was talking to. Iron Cossack then taunted Victory Demon some more as well as his forces, stating the looked forward to crushing them. Iron Cossack then signed out and then headed out; preparing to do his part on the battle. And Iron Cossack was not a man of empty threats. Iron Cossack then appeared near Tampa, Florida, where he flew down and fired missiles in the air, signifying his entrance. Iron Cossack then met up with TripGoji, Gfantis, TKT Jet Jaguar and the rest of Gfantis's group. Iron Cossack openly regarded them as in the way and prepared to open fire on them, but then at that moment---TKT Rhedosaurus then teleported in. Iron Cossack then decided to ignore the resistance monsters for now and focus on killing the Nazi monster that had slain one of his spies and then charged at him. TKT Rhedosaurus and Iron Cossack then get locked into combat, beginning to battle each other and then punching and kicking at one another, the blows being very strong. Gfantis's entire group then headed it out of there, with TKT Rhedosaurus's and Iron Cossack's fight getting more intense. Iron Cossack fired lasers from his fingers at TKT Rhedosaurus, which TKT Rhedosaurus responded with by emitting his Rhedo Pulse against him. Iron Cossack stood still and then began emitting quick freezing mist out from his hands, causing the area to freeze. TKT Rhedosaurus got frozen at first, only then to heat up and then break free from the ice, then rushes against Iron Cossack; Iron Cossack slashed his Bear Claws against TKT Rhedosaurus, actually causing him to bleed. TKT Rhedosaurus then roared out in pain; the roar of pain could be heard all across miles away. TKT Rhedosaurus's and Iron Cossacks's battle continued to drag on, with both flames and ice being fired around. Snow covers the area, while balls of fire rain down; it was going to be a rough night. Iron Cossack slashed his Bear Claws across TKT Rhedosaurus, causing him to bleed some more; TKT Rhedosaurus regenerated his wounds, then whipped his tail against Iron Cossack. Iron Cossack then got out a giant sickle and hammer, then ran up and bashes them both against TKT Rhedosaurus. TKT Rhedosaurus then shot out his Rhedo Flame attack against Iron Cossack, to which Iron Cossack responded with by firing his Iron Snowstorm Beam against it; the two attacks then clash against each other, making a massive explosion and sending both combatants back. Iron Cossack then fired his missiles at TKT Rhedosaurus, to which TKT Rhedosaurus teleported out of the way in time and then sneaked up behind Iron Cossack, talking him from behind. Iron Cossack and TKT Rhedosaurus wrestled each other, then both of them then rolled down and entered the city of Tampa, taking their fight in there. TKT Rhedosaurus's and Iron Cossack's battle then further escalated at Sarasota; Iron Cossack then fired out his eye laser beam from his eye and sweeps it towards TKT Rhedosaurus, destroying many buildings in it's way. TKT Rhedosaurus got out of the way, firing down Rhedo Flame against Iron Cossack. Iron Cossack then fired his missiles against TKT Rhedosaurus and all over his area, doing some damage against him. TKT Rhedosaurus roared out and then fired down a rapid succession of his Rhedo Flame Burst attacks against Iron Cossack, dealing damage against Iron Cossack. Iron Cossack then fired down his Twin Iron Snowstorm Beams at TKT Rhedosaurus. TKT Rhedosaurus's fireballs created a ring of fire around their area, sending up flames around them. At the same time, Iron Cossack created a snowstorm around them. Iron Cossack got out his Bear Claws and then slashed them against TKT Rhedosaurus, following them up by firing his finger lasers at him. TKT Rhedosaurus then absorbed the attacks and then emitted Rhedo Pulse against him, creating a big explosion. The explosion is so large, it forms a giant cloud in the sky, similar to Mt. Saint Helen's explosion.... Another massive explosion then occurred between the two, leaving the city of Tampa in ruins and with with TKT Rhedosaurus and Iron Cossack standing, both of them looking pretty drained. Iron Cossack and TKT Rhedosaurus appeared to be evenly matched and now both weakened; Iron Cossack that this was not the end of it and then flew off, retreating for repairs. TKT Rhedosaurus then teleported aways, slowly regenerating and then searched for some energy to take. An Unusual Alliance Iron Cossack was about to deploy some forces of his, up until then he met Hetzer, who told him about a more strategic and stealthy plan, and advised it would be best to not send out his best men just yet. Iron Cossack and Hetzer then talked to each some more and Hetzer found himself to be allied with Iron Cossack. Back In The U.S.S.R. Iron Cossack appeared when he deployed one of the KGBots to fight off both TKT Rhedosaurus and Goju. He later appeared near the end enraged at the fact one of his bases had been destroyed at Moscow no less, and then launched a retaliation strike led by Hetzer. Abilities & Arsenal * Bear Claws: Iron Cossacks's signature weapon; a pair of retractable, extendable blades from that can come out of both of his hands and acts as if claws. They are very strong and are practically unbreakable. They are strong enough to cut through TKT Rhedosaurus's thick hides no less and can also act if there are swords. * Flight: Iron Cossack can fly at Mach 28. * Genius Intellect: Iron Cossack is very intelligent, having vast knowledge on leadership, military and hacking skills, etc. * Iron Snowstorm Beam: Iron Cossack can combine both of his arms to shoot out a powerful cold, icy beam from both of his hands. They can deliver lots of damage against it's target and can freeze weaker monsters within seconds. ** Double Iron Snowstom Beam: Iron Cossack can also shoot out two variant beams of his Iron Snowstorm Beam from both of his hands to shoot at his enemies, however they are much weaker in power. * Giant Hammer: Iron Cossack is quipped with a giant hammer that he can bash and hammer against his foes with. * Giant Sickle: Iron Cossack is equipped with a giant sickle that he can use to slash at his opponents with. He can also use this to throw at his opponents and it will return to him. * Red Star Energy Blasts: Iron Cossack can fire red energy blasts from his the red star on his chest. They are at missile strength. * Red Star Beam: Iron Cossack can fire a thing but powerful beam made up of red-star energy against his opponents from the red star on his chest. * Red Star Eye Laser: Iron Cossack can fire a red laser beam from his cycloptic eye. * Quick-Freezing Mist: Iron Cossack can release freezing mist from his arms to cover the area. Snow can coat the area quickly and he can cover cities with his icy mist in a matter of minutes. * Camera Drones: Iron Cossack can send out small robotic drones to fly out and spy on his enemies. * Finger Lasers: Iron Cossack can shoot out laser beams from his fingertips. They are at missile strength. * Missiles: Iron Cossack can fire missiles from his back against his foes. They are able to cause powerful explosions. * Hand-To-Hand Combat: Iron Cossack is excellent at hand to hand combat and can deliver powerful blows against his opponents merely by using his own fists and feet. * Enhanced Strength: Iron Cossack has enhanced strength; being strong to enough to wrestle with or life monsters that are twice as big as him. * Enhanced Durability: Iron Cossack has enhanced durability. * Enhanced Agility: Iron Cossack has enhanced agility. * Enhanced Stamina: Iron Cossack has enhanced stamina. * Enhanced Endurance: Iron Cossack has enhanced endurance. * Enhanced Reflexes: Iron Cossack has enhanced reflexes. * Hacking Intuition: Iron Cossack is an excellent hacker and is skilled at hacking into other programs or computers. * Extraordinary Jumper: Iron Cossack can jump up to high heights. Quotes Trivia * His weapons of choice (a giant sickle and a giant hammer) are of course a nod to Communist flag. * Originally Iron Cossack's name was going to be "Steel Cossack" or "Comrade Red" but he was changed to being simply being Iron Cossack. * His design is based off of a scrapped concept art of Kolossus. Ironically, Kolossus was one of his footsoldiers/spies. * He also is aware of what happened in Moscow sometime during the middle of the previous year (which was sometime shortly after Neo Megalon's defection) but he has made no public comment on it. * Originally there was going to be a character known as Great Leader Drago to serve his place and Iron Cossack would have just been his giant robot, however he ended up being scrapped due to the lack of interest Gallibon had in him and he also thought having two similar characters didn't work, so Gallibon scrapped Drago and just had Iron Cossack take on the role. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Personality Category:Genderless Category:Lawful Evil Category:Villains Category:Robots Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Leaders Category:Terrorists Category:Flying Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)